bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spoiler Alert Segmentation
The Spoiler Alert Segmentation is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on February 7, 2013. Summary Both Leonard and Amy are considering moving in with their better halves after Leonard has a blow up with Sheldon. Extended Plot As Leonard is reading the sixth book, Sheldon spoils it for him by telling him that dies in it. Leonard complains though Sheldon thinks that he is participating in the art of conversation. Leonard comments that if he had told Sheldon about the huge spoiler, he would have complained about it for weeks. Sheldon asks if Leonard is going to have a hissy fit which he attributes to the estrogen levels in the soy milk that he drinks due to his . Leonard remarks that he doesn't know why he still lives with him because he is annoying, controlling and then Sheldon interrupts him saying that he is nagging him again . Leonard then repeats that Sheldon is the most annoying person he knows while Sheldon counters that Leonard complains about his behavior all the time. (i.e; "Sheldon, don't talk about your bowel movements over breakfest. Sheldon, when the president of the university is giving an eulogy at funeral don't yawn and point at your watch. Sheldon, don't throw away my shirts cause you think their ugly.") Leonard walks away saying that he doesn't have to put up with this, while Sheldon says that he does since he has a roommate agreement with his signature on it. "Here's what I think of your roommate agreement," says Leonard as he throws it in the trashcan. Sheldon gasps an demands that Leonard pick it up which Leonard refuses to do. Sheldon cites section 25, paragraph 5 of the roommate agreement that like the it can't touch the ground. Leonard tells him he doesn't want to live with him anymore and calls him a crazy bastard. He wants to live with Penny. As Leonard leaves the apartment, Sheldon tells him that Dobby the Elf dies in book seven. At Howard and Bernadette's apartment, Raj delivers Howard's suitcase that he had borrowed two years ago. The Wolowitzes are off to a conference in with some of her colleagues as a bonus. Bernadette suggested that a new dandruff shampoo they had that caused anal leakage to be relabeled as a cure for saving the company a lot of research money. Howard asks Raj to look in on his mother because she has been depressed since her dentist boyfriend dumped her. First Raj complains that he is single and Saturday is his party night. Howard points out that he goes out, dreams about some girl while sitting at the bar and ends up sitting in a parking lot eating a pie. Raj asks him what time and Howard replies around six. While at Penny's apartment, Penny is doing the dishes and Leonard is drinking wine complaining that Sheldon is the most egotisical and insufferable person he has ever met. Penny quips that they make a cute couple like . They even teach her things about words and numbers. He then announces that he can't live with him for another minute. Penny asks where is he going to live and Leonard hopes that he can move in with her. Penny stops what she is doing, her eyes open wide and she says "Oh.". Leonard asks her is she has a problem with that. Penny replies she doesn't and that that would be great though she isn't really excited about it. She just tells him that she is worried about Sheldon though Leonard mentions that he now has Amy. Penny tells him that it's now the same thing and then uses an analogy from Harry Potter which also spoils the books that he hasn't yet read for Leonard. Penny then remarks that she is sorry and that that was a spoiler alert. Leonard says that the only thing that Sheldon needs him for is to be his , his stooge, his doormat. Penny that says that if it isn't broke. Leonard reacts that it doesn't sound like Penny wants them to live together. Penny disagrees and that it is just a big step. Leonard replies that they are together all the time, it makes sense financially and can she think of one reason why they shouldn't. She takes a drink of wine and says "Um" and that she has nothing. Leonard looks happy and says that he'll go get his stuff. Penny gives him thumbs up and makes herself look happy. Leonard leaves and Penny tells herself to not freak out and that she can make this work. Leonard pops back in telling her to clean off a shelf in the bathroom since he has a lot of medicine. He leaves and Penny hopes that some of it is . Raj is finishing dinner with Mrs. Wolowitz and she asks him if he wants any dessert. Raj declines and she calls him a tall class of brown water and the he should have some. He declines again and she offers to put a doggie bag together for him. She then starts crying and says that she is lonely and has nothing to live for. Raj tells her that he can stay for dessert which she replies that she will make him a chocolate cheesecake. Sheldon is loading a box of Leonard's collectibles with a vintage , which Amy writes down as one children's toy. Sheldon picks up a which she also identifies as a children's toy. The sword mounted next to the door belongs to both of them and Sheldon decides to keep it. Sheldon moans about having to find and cultivate a new roommate. It took Sheldon forever to get the "uncivilized" Leonard on a bathroom schedule. Amy asks hypothetically that what if he could find a roommate that was a scientist and was familiar and comfortable with his ways. Sheldon replied that that would be great and that he would sign on no questions asked. She then announces that "Here I am." Sheldon looks concerned as Amy asks that isn't she the perfect roommate. Sheldon replies with "Um." Amy argues that she isn't a stranger, they are intellectually compatible, she is willing to chauffer him around town and his personality quirks that others don't like, she finds cute as a button. Sheldon says "Um". Amy asks her if he can think of any reason why that is not a fantastic idea. Sheldon says "Um". Amy goes off to see if her water bed will fit in Leonard's room. After Amy leaves all Sheldon can say is "Um." Sheldon runs over to Penny's apartment knocking with "Good buddy, Leonard" three times. Leonard answers and Sheldon tells him that Amy made him realize that their argument was " ." Sheldon tells him to come back, he'll make him some soy hot chocolate and tell him about his exciting new devil-may-care bathroom policy. Leonard tells him to cut to the chaste. Sheldon replies that Amy wants to move in and Sheldon needs him to move back in (You lovable scamp). Leonard tells Penny the situation and she replies "Really? Interesting." Leonard tells Sheldon that he and Penny are very happy living together. Sheldon feels that Amy moving in means an amount of intimacy that their relationship is not yet ready for. Penny quickly agrees that it's fine if a couples priorities are out of sync. Leonard tells Sheldon that he has to tell Amy how he feels. Penny remarks that maybe he can't tell her without hurting her feelings. Sheldon remarks, feeling, what is he a hippie? Sheldon defines that problem that Amy laid out a series of logical arguments that he cannot refute. Penny told him that that is the worst and Sheldon agreed. Leonard tells him that he can't help him and gives him a spoiler alert that the door was going to slam in his face. Amy comes to the door of Apartment 4A and asks when she is going to get a key to their apartment. Sheldon then replies "Um." Howard checks on Raj and finds Raj in Howard's old bed wearing his silk pajamas. Mrs. Wolowitz calls him for breakfast ,while Howard pleads with him to get out of there. He tells Raj that if he doesn't leave now his mother will use food and guilt to keep him there for the rest of his life. Raj says that he can leave anytime he wants. Howard asks him where his clothes and shoes are. He replies that they are over on the chair and then realizes that they are gone. Raj exclaims, " ." As Sheldon comes up the stairs, he runs into Penny who is heading to work. She greets her with "Hello, home wrecker." Penny doesn't know what she did. Sheldon replies that she gave Leonard some place go and now Amy is out buying his and hers bath towels. Sheldon says that he can never use a towel with a possessive pronoun on it. Penny tells him that the truth is that she doesn't want Leonard living with her. Sheldon says that that is great and she should kick him out and break his heart and everybody will win. Penny doesn't want to break his heart because she loves him. Sheldon worried that pretty soon he's going to find Amy's legs stubble in his bathtub. Penny replies that she has seen her legs and that he may want to get some Draino. They finally conclude that each of them is going to have to tell their significant other the truth. In Las Vegas, Howard and Bernadette are putting on ice packs because they tried some crazy sexual position which acrobats always seemed to make look easy. Raj end sends Howard an urgent video chat claiming he can't get out of his mother's house. His clothes have been in the laundry all day and he thinks she hid his keys in her bra because she is jingling. Howard tells him that he wanted a woman in his life and now he has one. Mrs. Wolowitz tells him that she is running a bath for him. Bernadette asks if they should go and rescue him and Howard replies that they will just have to see him at his . In apartment 4A, Amy is serving the Chinese food exactly how Sheldon likes it (..brown rice, not white rice...). Amy smiling asks if she did good and Sheldon agrees though he looks disappointed. Sheldon asks Amy whether them living together will take the mystery out of their relationship which Amy says that it wouldn't. Amy then shows him a script for their phone answering machine message for both of them. Amy is extremely happy. They read through the message and then Sheldon tells her that she can't live with him. Amy asks him what is wrong since she did everything just the way he liked it. Sheldon agrees. "Then WHAT THE HELL, Sheldon?" she screams at him. She tells him that she has been nothing but patient with him for two years, watching his dopey space movies, signed his ridiculous contract and stopped wearing lip gloss because it made her mouth look too slippery. She tells him that she is the best girlfriend that he is ever going to have and asks for one good reason why she can't live there. Sheldon says that it Penny's fault since she doesn't want Leonard living there and that he will be returning. Penny was the snake in their garden and why they can't be happy. Amy runs over to Penny's to confront her. Amy tells her that she can't be happy because she wants Leonard to move out. Leonard hears this and runs to the door. Penny goes to yell at Sheldon asking him what he had said to Amy. He repeats what she told him earlier, while Leonard wants to know why she said that. Penny replies that he never asked her if she was ready for him to move in. Then Penny tells Sheldon that he should tell Amy that he doesn't want Amy to move in instead of blaming it on her. Amy then calls Sheldon a coward and he replies that the evidence does support that. Penny invites Amy in to have some wine and discuss what jerks their boyfriends are. Amy exclaims that to really show them that she should move in with Penny. Penny looks shocked, utters "Um" and goes into her apartment. Leonard and Sheldon are left alone in the hallway. Sheldon suggests they goes in and watch some of " " again telling him a spoiler though he quickly says that it might or might not happen. Leonard and Sheldon return to their place. In the final tag, Raj is seen still trapped in Mrs. Wolowitz's house and is dragged back by Howard's mother through an open window. Reception Oliver Sava of The A.V Club gave the episode a B+ Jesse Schedeen of IGN gave the episode a "Great" rating: 8.5 out of 10 Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B Notes *'Title Reference': The title comes from a comment made by Leonard just before he slams Penny's door in Sheldon's face. Trivia *This is the second time a glimpse of Howard's mother is seen. The first was an overhead shot of her in a pink outfit in "The Countdown Reflection". Here, one can observe she has long, dark hair. *Both Sheldon and Penny tell Leonard what happens in the Harry Potter books that he hasn't yet read. *Penny admits she loves Leonard for the first time without doing it accidently. *Amy claims that the relationship agreement is ridiculous even though she found it quite romantic when Sheldon first showed it to her in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". *Amy knows how Sheldon thinks and presents him with an ironclad argument on why she should move in and would be the perfect roommate. *Penny denies that Leonard asked whether she was ready for them to move in together, though Leonard did ask her if there was any reason that they shouldn't. *Neither Leonard nor Amy would really have enough room to move into Penny's small apartment. Leonard and Penny would have to find a bigger place if they really did move in together. *This is the second time a glimpse of Howard's mother is seen. The first was an overhead shot of her in a pink outfit in "The Countdown Reflection". Here, one can observe she has long, dark hair, just like her son. *Penny likens Sheldon and Leonard's relationship to the Muppets Bert and Ernie. She once mentioned that as a little girl she wanted to marry Ernie. Presuming that the finicky, anal Sheldon is the Bert in this analogy, this may be a subtle hint as to her intentions toward Leonard. She also calls him Ernie when she was trying to get him back together with Sheldon. Gallery Lert15.jpg|The two couples arguing about changing living accommodations. Lrt4.jpg|Sheldon can't rebut Amy's arguments about being his perfect roommate. Lert11.jpg|Arguing about who lives with whom. Lert10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny arguing. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in the hallway - not in the final episode. Lert8.jpg|Sheldon asking Leonard to move back in. Lert7.jpg|Leonard talking to Sheldon about being annoying. Lert6.jpg|Penny is the reason we can't be happy. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. Lert3.jpg|Sheldon packing up Leonard's collectibles. Lert2.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a reluctant thumbs up for moving in with her. Lert1.jpg Surprise.png|Leonard tells Penny they should live together. References * Taping Report by Kyzzx es: Category:Season 6